Brianna the heir of the dark lord
by levenes247
Summary: This is about the life of Brianna Elizabeth Riddle the first few chapters are about Bellatrix's and Voldemort's romance This is my first story by the way please read
1. The beginning

For the first and last time, why is this even a requirement to publish a fanfic on ffnet? If I were JKR, the following story would be canon in the Potterverse. People would pay millions to read it - I wouldn't be so economically unconscious to upload it to this page under this alias, as my only way of publishing it. If Harry Potter (character, universe and franchise) belonged to me, this wouldn't be fanfiction. As in, fiction written by a fan. As in, I'm a fan that writes fiction. Nothing more, nothing less.

Chapter one

The beginning 

Bellatrix dashed into her master's office.

"CRU…."

"Noooooooo." Yelled Bellatrix

"Oh Bella it's you my love" said Voldemort, Voldemort had one soft spot in his heart and it was for Bellatrix his lover. "And why shouldn't I have crucioed you my dear you have just barged into my study where you know I don't like to be disrupted."

"Because Master….."

"What did I tell you, you may call me Tom or at the very least Voldemort when we aren't in the presence of the other death eaters."

"Yes my lo I mean To I mean can I Call you Tomas because its less causal then tom and more comfortable than Voldimort."

"Yes Bella my dear were you not here to tell me something."

"Oh yes I was let's just beat around the bush here…..um I'm pregnant."

"BELLATRIX BLACK.."

"I'm soo sorry" She said as she sobbed falling in a crumpled pile around his feet "I never meant to I'm so sorry."

"Now Bella is it my child you are carrying" she nodded and sniffled wiping her tears of her now tear streaked face. " Bella my dear why would I be mad at you then in fact I'm actually kind of happy but if we are to have a baby we shall have to be married and soon in fact I was planning to propose later this month but we want to have you married before you start to show." As he knelt down on one knee and said "Bellatrix Druella Black Will you marry me." He said conjuring a silver ring with and large heart shaped emerald surrounded by small diamonds with silver snake out lining the heart. There was a pause and then tears again "Bella my precious how have I upset you."

"You haven't" Bellatrix whispered in a soft voice and yes I will marry you. He slid the ring on to the 23 year old raven curly hair girls hand who was about 4'11 hand she threw herself into his arms.

"Not now Bella Later in bed we will discuss this later in our chambers."


	2. In their chambers

Roses are Red, Violets are Blue, Even in Soviet Russia, Harry Potter is still owned by YOU J.K Rowling!

ok should i continue this story

* * *

Chapter two

In their chambers

Voldemort's owl flew through the window with a letter dropping it at Bella's feet distracting her from her thoughts the lovely eagle owl perched on her shoulder "oh hello Hercules I guess u want a treat for delivering this" she said opening a black silk bag full of owl treats and giving him one." Looking down at her feet she picked up the letter and broke the seal made of green wax and gingerly unfolded the paper.

Dear Bellatrix,

Please join me at 6:00 sharp in our quarters for dinner I wish for you not to tell anyone about our earlier conversation until we talk about it ourselves.

Sincerely,

Lord Voldemort

Bellatrix neatly folded the paper and put it in the pocket of her long black dress with a leather corset and brushed her long frizzy curly beautiful hair behind her ear and decided to pass the time waiting by sitting in a cozy chair in the library of the Manor sitting in a cozy chair reading a book on dark spells. And before she knew it was time to go up to their chambers but first she waved her wand at her outfit and ( I can't describe the outfit so here's a link to a collage I made _**cgi/set?id=72952267**_ )

And then raised her wand to apperate then stopped, remembering that apperating when pregnant is dangerous to you and the baby. So took a pinch of floo powder and said Voldemort's quarters. Then stepped out of the fire brushing herself off then walked to great her master rode billowing out behind her.

"My dear Bella you look wonderful." He said reaching out for her to draw her in for a kiss.

"Thank you my lor…. Oh I mean Tomas." Bellatrix responded visibly blushing and burying her head in his chest.

And with his thumb he lifted her head up into a sweet kiss removing his thumb he used it to stroke her soft pale skin. Then Bellatrix Pulled back then again rested her head on his chest (she would have used his shoulder but she is only 4'11 and he is around 5'9)

"I love when you do that".

"Do what Tomas."

"Act all embarrassed after I give you a complement or a kiss."

Then she subconsciously buried her head in his chest "I do that."

"You're doing it right now sweetie. But any way let sit down and eat."

"What is for dinner my love?"

"Salmon my sweet Bella." He said while pushing in her chair.

"I have some water please Tomas darling."

"Yes of course" Voldemort said while pouring some water for Bellatrix . "Also I wish to talk to you about the wedding."

"Yes what about it." She replied becoming visually exited when the wedding was mentioned.

"Well I think we will have it next week so you do not start to show and don't have to worry about your dress not fitting right. And the inner circle of death eaters would be invited…"

"Will Narcissa be there."

"Yes and Draco my sweet Bella."

"He will be the ring barrier right."

"Of course and I expect Narrcissa will be your maid of honor and I shall not have a best man because it will cause problems. But Narcissa will have to help Draco down the aisle because he is only one."

Later that night in bed

"Bella my dear you know I'm not marrying you because your pregnant."

"I do now Tomas I love you good night."

Later that night in bed

"Bella my dear you know I'm not marrying you because your pregnant."

"I do now Tomas I love you good night." Bellatrix said as she snuggled closer to Tomas "promise me something"

"Yes dear." Said Voldiemort

"If it's a girl we name It Brianna."

" Okay my love that's a lovely name." he said then kissed her for head.


	3. 9 months later

Weaslys are red raven claws are blue I don't own harry potter and neither do you

Enjoy chapter three

Sorry guys I decided not to write about the wedding but for those who were looking forward to the wedding here is the link to see the dress 54 this chapter contains some swear words and birth

9 Months Later

"Pettigrew you said you have information of where the potters are."

"Ye-s-ss My lord."

"THAN TELL HIM IT YOU BASTERD AND STOP WASTING HIS TIME!"

"Now Bella just because your nine months pregnant doesn't mean you get to blow up at every one."

"Shut up Malfoy before I come over there and wipe that smile of your face CRUCIOOOO."

"That's quite enough Bella. Lucius SHUT UP."

"So Pettigrew give me the information."

"We-l-lll The pot-t-ers are st-staying at Godric Hollow ."

"Tomorrow we attack."

"Please don't kill lily"

"Fine Snape whatever."

"What is wrong Bella?"

Bellatrix try's to sound calm while saying this "Well I've been having contractions throughout this entire meeting and my water just broke."

"Someone get Narrsissa and Ms. Freiss our midwife Snape Pettigrew your dismissed. Lucius go get your wife and Draco send in Narsissa and wait outside. NOW." Then Voldemort picked Bella up and Flooed to their chambers.

"I'm here." Said Ms. Freiss "Now dear please do calm down and focus on your breathing."

"Bella are you okay." Said Narsissa running in panting

"Okay and fine." Said Bella

Five hours later

" PUSH Bella PUSH Your almost there one more push and your there."

"I'M PUSHING AHHHH NARSISSA."

"WAAAAAAA"

"It's a girl Mr. and Mrs. Riddle It's a brand new baby would you like to hold her."

"Yes Hi there baby it's me your Mommy and over there is your aunt Narsissa and she is going to and in uncle Lucius."

"What's her name."

"Brianna Elizabeth Riddle." Said Bellatrix smiling at the new baby with curly black hair and green eyes and a pale completion. But at that moment happiness ended.

"Attack" said a random death eater ready to see the new heir "the Order of the phoenix is attacking."

Narsissa ran to help Bellatrix " if you wish to keep your child run ."

But it was too late Serius Black ran down the door "Accio Baby" Serius looked at Bellatrix and saw something in her eyes that was never there before love."

"Give me back my baby."

"No" with that Serius ran outside and handed the baby to Dumbledore and with a POP they were gone.

The next day Voldemort went on with his business the next day with even more furry and anger.

"Tomas please don't leave me I'm a mess I want my baby back." Bella sobbed pleadingly.

"No Bella I wish I had the time to stay here and cuddle with you and tell you that every things ok. But I don't I have to kill this Harry Potter before he kills me I Love you and you remember that." Then he walked out the door and never came back.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOO." Bella screamed the moment she heard but then she realized Tomas wouldn't of wanted her to give up so easily so the next day she had a meeting with a couple death eaters. Which consisted of Rodolphus Lestrange Rabastan Lestrange and Barty Crouch Jr. Who later that week went and kidnaped Alice and Frank Longbottom.

Where is he CRRUCIOO."

"We don't know leave us alone ."

"Barty turn."

"CRUCIO we is my master."

"YOU TOOK MY BABY MY HUSBAND AND YOU RUINED EVERY THING CRUCIO CRUCIO CRUCIO CRUCIO CRUCIO." And she tourcherd them to insanity.


End file.
